La naissance d'une morte
by Cloporte
Summary: Une nouvelle réjouissante et à la fois choquante attend le retour de Harry, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. RonHermione et beaucoup d'autres...
1. Chapitre 1

_Cette histoire pourrait vous semblez compliquée... mais elle ne l'est pas. C'est simplement qu'elle est écrite à la manière d'un film de Lelouch. Et comme à chaque fois, les morceaux du puzzle se rassemblent à la fin pour former une histoire cohérente et, je l'espère, appréciée_.

_Cloporte_

Chapitre 1 Du rêve à la réalité

_«Harry, ce que nous t'avons jamais dit, est qu'il est possible que tu revois ta mère..._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Vous parlez de ma mère?_

_-Je veux dire que ta mère n'est pas réellement morte», expliqua doucement Remus Lupin._

_La tête de Harry s'étourdissait de pensées qui le heurtaient sans ménagement. «C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie...» «Je vais voir ma mère...» «Pourquoi m'avertit-on seulement aujourd'hui...?» _

_Comme s'il avait compris tous ces questionnements, Remus lui dit précipitamment:_

_«Tu dois comprendre la complexité de la chose...»_

* * *

Harry Potter venait de terminer sa sixième année, année où il s'était encore une fois déroulé une panoplie d'évènements autant malheureux qu'amusants. À commencer par la victoire de Gryffondor au Tournoi de Quidditch.

Ils étaient tous assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna, parlant jovialement de l'année passée et de l'été à venir.

«Ma grand-mère va probablement me garder enfermer tout l'été... marmonait Neville.

-Tu viendras faire un tour au Terrier! s'exclama Ginny.

-Ouais, continua Ron. Harry et Hermione sont déjà invités comme à chaque été. On jouera au Quidditch dehors, on pourrait même organiser un tournoi avec mes frères...

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup les hauteurs, avoua Neville même si l'idée de passer quelques jours au Terrier lui semblait excitante.

-Tu viendras aussi, Luna? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers la concernée.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. Papa m'a promis d'aller au Canada pour essayer de trouver des libérostros voleurs.»

Harry croisa le regard étonné de Ron. Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait à la réplique de Luna. Et à en voir la tête de Ron, il n'était pas le seul. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose embêtait Ron, celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione. Harry comprit bien vite que ce qu'il manquait était un soupir exaspéré de Hermione. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien écouté de leur discutions. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés.

«Hermione?» dit Ron.

Elle se retourna vers lui en clignant des yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'une transe.

«Oui, Ron? questionna-t-elle légèrement.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça; Luna s'en va au Canada voir des libéros volants...

-Des libérostros voleurs, corrigea Luna.

-Oui bon comme tu veux... Alors, Hermione, ça t'inspire un petit soupir?» taquina Ron.

Ils partirent tous à rire, sauf Luna et Hermione qui regardaient Ron sans comprendre.

«De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Ron, cesses de rire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Eh bien des libouratros...

-Libérostros voleurs, s'impatienta Luna.

-Ouais, ouais. Enfin, Hermione. Des libéro-truc!» continua Ron en s'esclaffant.

Devant l'air sérieux de Hermione, ce dernier sembla se calmer un peu. Il la fixait sans comprendre.

«Voyons Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu crois que ces 'choses' existent! s'exaspéra Ron sans ce soucier du regard noir que lui lançait Luna.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione. Les libérostros voleurs auraient été inventés par la religion des Canadiens anglophones, surtout les Ontariens, qui suivaient leur gouvernement les yeux fermés, mais rien de tout ça existe, expliqua-t-elle en adressant un dernier regard à Luna.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur que notre Hermione soit disparue, indiqua Ron.

-Hein! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Eh bien je dois t'avouer que tu en as mis du temps avant de réagir», confia Harry.

Hermione sembla enfin comprendre toute cette comédie.

«J'avais la tête ailleurs, affirma-t-elle.

-Oh! et à quoi pensais-tu... ou à qui?» demanda Ginny les yeux pleins de malices.

Harry n'en était pas certain, mais il avait cru apercevoir le regard de Hermione se poser sur Ron et rapidement retourner au paysage qui s'étendait dehors. Ron, tant qu'à lui, abandonnait toute subtilité pour devenir le visage rouge écarlate et en fixant intensément Hermione.

«Je... Je ne pensais à personne en particulier... commença Hermione.

-Tu es sûre? questionna avidement Ginny.

-Ouais, ouais, dit-elle sur la défensive.

-On pourrait croire que non, renchérit Harry, qui se divertissaient à voir l'embarras chez ses deux amis.

-En fait, si», répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Elle ne pouvait les regarder dans les yeux, tandis que ceux de Ron la dévisageaient. Neville semblait redouter le pire de l'imminente colère de Ron. Luna observait Ron avec détachement. Ginny s'était retournée vers Harry et lui souriait victorieusement. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

«Et à qui est-ce que tu pensais?» demanda Ginny.

Hermione les regarda un après l'autre et sembla s'attarder sur Harry.

-Je pensais à... à... à Voldemort.»

Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna tressaillirent en entendant ce nom. Puis lorsque la terreur et le dégoût furent dissipés, Ginny sembla déçue et Ron rassuré. Mais Harry restait intrigué.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à lui?»

Hermione releva son regard désolé et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure se faisait mordiller par ses dents du dessus, tandis que ses doigts se mêlaient entre eux.

«Vous... Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que... qu'il ne se soit rien passé de... de dangereux à Harry cette... cette année? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Je ne trouve pas ça étrange, mais rassurant! dit Ron à la légère.

-Voyons, Ron! s'emporta Hermione. C'est important! À chaque année depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il s'est toujours passé quelque chose... une confrontation, soit avec Volde... Vous-Savez-Qui ou avec un de ses partisans! Ce n'est pas normal! Pourquoi tout à coup, on a rien de... de compromettant pour nos vies? Je crois qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.»

Ils la regardèrent tous sans dire un seul mot. Ron fut le premier à briser ce silence.

«Moi, je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien!»

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais Ron, habitué, ne changea pas d'opinion.

«Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, entreprit doucement Ginny. Moi aussi, je trouve cela étrange, mais je crois qu'au lieu de s'en inquiéter, on devrait en profiter.»

Luna et Neville acquiescèrent, bien que ce dernier soit mort de trouilles et n'osait regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

«Je pense que Hermione a raison», dit soudain Harry.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui qui avait été silencieux depuis l'annoncer du tracas de Hermione, même si cela le concernait en premier lieu.

«Voldemort... Oh! Arrêtez avec vos frissons! Voldemort doit préparer quelque chose. Il faut toujours être aux aguets avec lui, sinon il pourrait arriver un malheur à une personne...»

Il avait dit cela faiblement. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard désolé. Bien sûr, Harry pensait encore à son parrain, Sirius Black.

«Harry? Aurais-tu des indices, des doutes de se que pourrait préparer Vol...Voldemort? questionna Hermione, attentionnée.

-Dumbledore m'a déjà posé la question, dit-il. J'ai fait un rêve bien étrange.

-Crois-tu qu'il a un lien avec Voldemort? continua Hermione sur un ton d'une thérapeute.

-Eh bien oui...

-Racontes alors! dit Ron.

-Je... Je marchais sur un chemin rayé. J'allais tellement vite que je distinguait à peine le paysage... mais j'ai cru deviner que c'était des champs.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu étais dans la peau de Tu-S... de Voldemort? demanda timidement Ginny.

-Non, mais je l'ai vu. Il m'attendait un peu plus loin sur le chemin rayé. J'ai dû ralentir malgré moi. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit: «C'est la dernière fois que tu prends ce chemin.».

-Et ensuite? interrogea Hermione.

-Je me suis réveillé avec ma cicatrice qui me brûlait le front», répondit Harry.

Hermione sembla déçue. Elle s'attendait peut-être à plus d'indices... Ils retournèrent tous à des occupations solitaires en pensant au rêve de Harry. Ron jouait avec une plume en sucre, Ginny s'était adossée sur son banc et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Luna, tant qu'à elle, lisait Le Chicaneur en fredonnant Weasley est notre roi. Neville, lui, regardait ses chaussures sans les voir. Hermione observait par la fenêtre.

«Des champs... murmura-t-elle. Ça y est! J'ai trouvé! Ce sont ces champs que tu as vu, Harry!

-Je... Je ne sais pas... »

À l'extérieur, de grands champs d'orge s'étendaient jusqu'à une montagne verdoyante.

«Il y a ce genre de champs un peu partout dans le monde, Hermione, fit remarquer Ron. Même au Canada...

-Et il y a aussi le chemin rayé! s'emballa Hermione qui n'avait pas pris compte du commentaire de Ron.

-Où ça? demanda Ginny.

-C'est le chemin de fer, comprit enfin Harry. Mais oui! Les rayures étaient du côté horizontal, comme sur les chemins de fer!

-Et tu marchais vite, comme si tu étais dans un train», remarqua Ginny.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se sourirent, contents de leur compréhension.

«Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'est ici que Voldemort va nous attaquer!» réalisa Ron.

Ils perdirent leurs sourires.

«Peut-être que vous vous êtes trompés», dit Neville.

Mais au moment où il avait prononcé cette hypothèse, le train sembla ralentir son allure.

«Tout comme dans mon rêve... chuchota Harry.

-Mais cette fois-ci tu es dans la réalité, fit remarquer Ginny. Tu n'es pas seul.»

Elle avait dit ça fermement. Harry admirait son courage, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui arrêterait Voldemort.

«Je dois y aller seul, dit-il.

-Il n'en est pas question, Harry! s'emporta Hermione.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix! Je n'ai pas le choix! Hermione, c'est mon destin.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?»

Maintenant, le train s'était complètement immobilisé. Les ampoules qui éclairaient faiblement leur compartiment s'éteignirent.

«Je te parle de la prophétie. ... _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

-C'était ça alors la prophétie?» questionna Neville d'une voix faible, alors que des cris se faisaient entendre plus loin dans le train.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ginny.

«Vous comprenez?»

Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés et ne cessait de le fixer. Après un temps, elle hocha la tête en approuvant. Hermione, quant à elle, laissait tomber les larmes sur ses joues.

«Tu n'as pas le droit! dit-elle furieusement. Harry, c'est trop dangereux!»

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et pleurait. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais il sentait lui-même les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voyant son embarras, Ron vint à sa rescousse.

«Hermione...»

Elle poussa un long soupir en se détachant de Harry pour atterrir dans les bras de Ron tout en continuant de pleurer. Harry n'osait croiser le regard de Ron, il ne voulait pas que son ami voie les larmes dans ses yeux.

«Harry, tu ne peux pas nous demander de te regarder partir vers la mort sans rien faire, dit Ron sérieusement d'une voix rauque tout en caressant le dos de Hermione qui pleurait sans relâche.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort», dit Harry en s'avançant vers ses amis.

Il les étreignit solidement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de spécial. Il embrassa sur le front Ginny qui laissait couler ses larmes. Il serra la main de Neville, qui l'observait abasourdi. Il s'avança vers Luna, mais s'interrompit. Que devait-il faire? Lui serrer la main? Lui faire un signe de la main? Mais ses questions furent bien vite dissipées lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille: «À l'année prochaine, Harry!». Il recula, toujours en l'observant. Son sourire lui donna du courage.

«Restez ici. Faites attention à vous!»

Et il sortit du compartiment, les laissant seuls avec leurs remords et leurs inquiétudes.

_Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Il y aura plus de Ron/Hermione dans les prochains chapitres. Pour l'instant, j'ai bien voulu vous publier le deuxième chapitre tout de suite. Laissez-moi vos commentaires!_

_Cloporte_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 La maison de souvenirs

_Sa tignasse rousse s'allongea pour former de longs cheveux entremêlés qui tombaient le long de son petit corps nu et fragile. Ce corps blanc resta recroquevillé sur le vieux fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses grands yeux verts émeraude s'ouvrent sur les quatre hommes qui la fixaient comme s'ils venaient d'assister à la naissance d'une déesse. Elle leva une main tremblante, ses ongles longs comme des griffes de chat, vers l'un des hommes. Et d'une voix faible, elle dit:_

«James...»  


* * *

Bien que cela semblait être impossible pour Harry, l'ambiance du 12, square Grimmauld était encore plus sinistre. Elle n'était maintenant qu'une simple maison abandonnée par ses propriétaires. C'était comme si elle était dépourvue d'âme. L'ancienne maison des Black n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un souvenir triste pour tous ceux qui l'avaient cottôyer.

Harry Potter entra dans sa nouvelle demeure suivit par Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. L'odeur de moisissure remplit le nez de Harry. Il lança un «Beurk!».

«J'ai bien peur que, malgré les efforts de Molly, il faille faire un ménage intensif, dit Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

-Pour ma part, tu sais ce que j'en pense!»

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Tonks si hostile, surtout envers Remus. Elle le fixait avec des yeux durs. Mais celui-ci n'en semblait pas perturber.

«Et toi, Harry? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... s'il faut que je vive ici, ce serait mieux, fit remarquer Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre ici, lança Tonks avec un ton qu'elle voulait maternelle.

-Harry, si tu allais porter tes valises dans ta chambre, Tonks et moi préparerons le dîner pendant ce temps», proposa Remus.

Harry voulut rouspéter, mais le regard grave de Remus le fit changer d'avis. Il prit ses bagages et monta les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Il allait entrer dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Ron l'été précédent, mais se ravisa. Après tout, maintenant, il allait être le seul à vivre ici maintenant. Il pouvait se trouver une chambre plus grande et plus retirer du reste de la maison.

La plupart des pièces étaient grandes, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un aussi grande chambre; avec le peu d'objets qu'il possédait, sa chambre lui paraîtrait vide.

Il trouva la chambre de Tonks. Remus et elle s'étaient déjà installés depuis quelques jours. Cette pièce était remplie de vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout. Sur les murs, Tonks avait affiché des centaines de photos. Des paysages, des adultes, des enfants, lui, Ron et Hermione, les Weasley et des animaux. Harry sortit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Enfin, il trouva une pièce grande, mais pas trop. La grande fenêtre, derrière ses rideaux verts foncés, donnait sur le jardin déparé à l'arrière de la maison. Le lit était confortable, tandis que les murs laissait tomber la tapisserie qui les recouvrait. Harry laissa toutes ses affaires pour repartir vers la cuisine.

«... je déteste cette maison, dit la voix de Tonks.

-Moi aussi, Nymphadora, mais c'est pour sa sécurité.

-Et moi je dis que pour sa sécurité mentale, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne reste pas ici!»

Harry comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui. Bien sûr, même s'il avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il l'avait vaincu, il faudrait toujours qu'ils s'inquiètent à son sujet.

Le jeune garçon resta en retrait tout en suivant la conversation de Remus et Tonks.

«Sa santé mentale! Voyons, Nymphadora, tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Et oui, pour sa santé mentale! Évidemment, il faut se réjouir de son succès, mais il n'en reste pas moins perturber par la mort de Sirius et voir même celle de Tu-Sais-Qui!

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à l'appeler encore ainsi! Tu dois être la seule sur tout le continent à l'appeler encore comme ça!

-Parce que j'ai toujours peur... Il a réussi à survivre une fois, alors pourquoi pas une autre? Vous prenez tout ceci un peu trop à la légère si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout toi, Remus. J'ai cru que tu serais l'un des premiers à te méfier...»

Harry remarqua un peu de déception dans la voix de la Métamorphomage. Il vit Remus baissé la tête pour ensuite se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

«Et je croyais que tu saurais la première à sauter partout de bonheur et à te mettre à embrasser tout le monde», taquina Remus.

Elle sourit et vira au rouge. Elle releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux violets avec défi.

«Parce que tu aurais aimé que je t'embrasse?» demanda Tonks avec un sourire moqueur.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Remus Lupin aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant. Il émit un grognement et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il en sortit une pile d'assiettes.

«Pourquoi as-tu dit que Harry pourrait être perturbé par la mort de Voldemort?

-Parce qu'il l'a tué. Ça ne te dérangerait pas, toi, de tuer quelqu'un comme ça?

-Voldemort n'était justement pas 'quelqu'un', fit remarquer Remus.

-Peu importe la personne. C'est le geste qui compte et...

-Mais valait mieux le tuer lui, avant que lui ne tue d'autres personnes.

-Voilà, tuer, tout comme lui le faisait. Enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Combattre le mal par le mal. C'est beaucoup pour un garçon de 16 ans à peine.»

Remus l'étudia quelques temps. Tonks lui sourit tristement.

«C'est pour cela que je dis que Harry ne devrait pas venir habiter ici. Pas avant qu'il est fait la paix avec tous les évènements qui ce sont passés cette année.

-Tu as beaucoup changé, Nymphadora, remarqua Remus.

-Tonks», corrigea doucement celle-ci, le visage rouge sous le regard intense de Lupin.

Harry avait entendu ce qu'il avait à entendre. Il partit et prit la direction de sa chambre. Alors, Tonks croyait qu'il était perturbé? Il était vrai, qu'avant la satisfaction et le soulagement, Harry avait ressenti quelque chose de indéfinissable, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la vulnérabilité.

Il s'étendit sur son lit. Il pensait au début de l'été. Il s'était retrouvé à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir affronté Voldemort. Il s'était éveillé et avait fixé tous ces regards heureux qui le fixaient. La plupart était des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que quelques personnes de la famille Weasley. Mrs Weasley s'était jetée dans ses bras.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 Le retour à la conscience

«Harry! Mon chéri! Je suis si contente! Tu as été merveilleux!»

Harry était dans un lit d'hôpital, sûrement un à Sainte-Mangouste. Il était dans une grande pièce blanche. Il se souvint alors des évènements précédents. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait réussi.

Tout en l'étouffant, Mrs Weasley pleurait à chaudes larmes.

«Molly, voyons, laisse-le respirer! dit Mr. Weasley, mais il trop content pour se préoccuper des agissements de sa femme. Félicitations! Tu as réussi Harry.»

Remus Lupin se tenait à ses côtés et lui souriait, Tonks se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les joues. Fred et George lui donnèrent chacun une grande tape sur l'épaule. Bill lui serra la main.

«Bien joué mon garçon, lui dit Maugrey dans un hochement de tête. Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais réussir...

-Alastor! gronda Mrs Weasley.

-Mais j'avoue m'être trompé», rajouta Maugrey.

Ginny, un peu à l'écart, le regardait sans oser bouger. Harry lui rendit son sourire. C'est alors, qu'il remarqua l'absence de ses deux amis.

«Raconte-nous comment tu as tuer cet enfant de chienne!

-Fred!

-Ouais! Comment tu lui as envoyé un sort au cul!

-George!»

Avant que les jumeaux ne se fassent plus réprimander, Harry posa sa question:

«Où sont Ron et Hermione?»

Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose de dangereux? Il leur avait dit de rester dans le compartiment!

«Ils sont dans le couloir. Ils se reposent, expliqua Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Hermione! Venez!

-Cessez de vous embrasser!» rajouta George.

Bill, les jumeaux, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley partirent à rire. Harry, soulagé, se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec ses amis.

«Ah! mais arrêtez de les agacer! réprimanda Mrs Weasley. Ils ont veiller sur toi tout le temps que tu étais inconscient, au lieu de faire la fête!»

Elle avait posé un regard méprisant sur ses autres fils.

«Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient? demanda Harry.

-Seulement une journée et demie», répondit Remus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Ron et une Hermione rouges comme des tomates. Ils avaient le regard endormi et le teint pâle.

«Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Mrs Weasley.

-C'est qu'il fallait qu'ils se rhabillent, chuchota Fred à l'oreille de George, mais assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

-Regardez qui s'est réveillé», dit Mr Weasley.

Les yeux de ses deux amis se posèrent sur Harry. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur lui.

«Harry je suis tellement contente!

-Harry, mon pote!»

Le jeune homme les reçut tant bien que mal. Ils rirent sans avoir de raisons valables. Seulement que pour rire, seulement que pour évacuer tout le stress qui s'était accumulé au fil des ans.

«Harry... Harry?»

Quelqu'un lui bougeait doucement son bras. Il ouvra les yeux pour voir Tonks, les cheveux blonds bouclés, le secouer légèrement. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit où Harry s'était endormi.

«Le dîner est servi. Tu as faim? Dis oui, s'il te plaît! Ne me laisse pas seule avec Remus! implora-t-elle avec un sourire caché.

-Pourtant, après vos regards de tout à l'heure, j'aurais cru que vous préfèreriez rester seuls», dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur.

«Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Allez, viens!»

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Devant la porte de la cuisine, Tonks s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

«Les hommes d'abord!»

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et pointues. Harry s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

«Surprise!»

Au milieu de la cuisine, se tenait tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que la famille Weasley. Quelques amis de Poudlard étaient aussi présents; Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, à son bras se tenait Olivier Dubois.

Il y avait tellement de monde que Harry avait de la difficulté à tous les compter.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!

-Eh bien ça, c'est une bonne manière de nous dire bonjour! ricana Hagrid.

-Je connaissais bien Lily Evans et je crois bien que jamais elle ne t'aurait éduquer de cette façon, gronda Mrs Figg.

-Voyons, ne réprimander pas ce jeune homme, c'est quand même lui qui a sauvé notre monde!» fit remarquer McGonnagall.

Harry n'en revenait pas! Son professeur de métamorphose qui avait un coeur dur une roche venait de lui sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

«J'aimerais penser que mes cours vous ont aidé dans votre tâche, dit-elle à Harry.

-Ils l'ont fait, Professeur», rassura celui-ci.

La vieille dame repoussa une larme avec un doigt et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de laisser sa place à tous les autres qui voulaient tous lui serrer la main.

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant... _

_Cloporte_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je voudrais simplement mettre quelque chose au clair. Cette fic n'est pas publiée dans un ordre chronologique... Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce mode bizarre (pour reprendre le mot d'une lectrice, Thealie ©)? Euh... Eh bien, pourquoi le rouge est rouge? Parce que c'est comme ça et qu'on peut rien y faire. Et oui, j'aurais dû mettre une barre de temps entre le moment où Harry pense à son réveil à Sainte-Mangouste et celui ou Tonks le réveille au 12, square Grimmaurd. Désolée. _

_Ce chapitre est plus long et plus intéressant, surtout pour ceux qui sont, comme moi, des fans de Ron et Hermione._

_Cloporte _

**Chapitre 4 Exprimer ses sentiments**

_«Lily!» _

_Remus s'était approché de Lily Potter qui restait quasi-inerte. Il prit un édredon qui recouvrait le sofa et enveloppa le corps nu de la femme. Severus Rogue daigna enfin diriger son regard ailleurs. Albus Dumbledore observait Lily avec compassion. Quant à Harry Potter, il restait là, à regarder cette femme maintenant inconsciente, celle qui était sa mère. Mère qu'il croyait être un être puissant et d'une beauté sans mesure._

_«Cette femme n'est pas ma mère...»_

* * *

Harry reconnut des sorciers qui étaient venus le chercher chez les Dursley l'été dernier. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui serra la main, Hestia Jones lui remémora son nom et le serra dans ses bras.

Un homme qui portait un haut-de-forme violet le salua avec un grand sourire, Harry se souvint de Dedalus Diggle. Emmeline Vance lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Contente de te revoir!»

Charlie Weasley qui n'avait pas été présent depuis la défaite de Voldemort lui serra la main et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Hagrid le prit dans ses bras et le souleva de terre.

«Salut! lui dirent les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondors qui s'étaient jetées sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Hey! N'exagérons pas, s'il vous plaît!» s'interposa la voix de Fred.

Angelina sourit à l'intention de Fred avant de féliciter Harry.

«Content d'être venu! lui dit Olivier Dubois en s'avançant.

-C'est Katie qui l'a invité», rajouta Alicia en gloussant.

Dubois rougit et prit la main de Katie.

«Ouais bon... Faudrait qu'on se fasse une petite partie de Quidditch, un jour! Hein, Harry? proposa-t-il.

-Ça serait super!» répondit Harry.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, tout le monde s'était mis à manger la nouriture qui était apparu. Il y avait tellement de sorciers que Remus avait ensorcelé un mur pour qu'il disparaisse et ne sépare plus le salon de la cuisine.

«Salut Harry!»

Dean et Seamus lui sautèrent dessus, des assiettes pleines dans les mains. Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent eux aussi.

«C'est super sympa à ta mère de nous avoir inviter, Ron, dit Dean.

-Ah! Elle a toujours été habituée à de gros repas de toute manière», répondit Ron.

Justement, celle-ci s'avançait.

«Alors, les jeunes, on s'amuse?

-Oui, merci pour tout, Mrs Weasley, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Oh ce n'est ma chérie. Tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille, maintenant», expliqua Mrs Weasley en lançant un regard en coin à Ron qui rougissait.

Hermione rougit à son tour et baissa la tête pendant que Mrs Weasley s'éloignait. Ginny, Luna et Neville arrivèrent. Ginny souriait et semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire un mot.

«Depuis que tu t'es réveillé à l'hôpital que je voulais te donner ça», lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha davantage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Ne t'avise jamais plus de nous faire peur comme tu l'as fait, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Promis.»

Comme à son habitude, Luna restait à l'écart. Elle fixait Ron les sourcils froncés.

«Luna, tu n'es pas au Canada?»

Elle tourna vers lui un regard rêveur.

«Eh bien, je pars demain soir, seulement. Tu vois avec la défaite de Voldemort, mon père a beaucoup d'articles à publier dans son magasine, expliqua-t-elle. Mais j'ai bien hâte de rencontrer les libérotros voleurs...»

Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Neville, Ron et Ginny s'échangèrent des regards amusés.

«J'espère que tu en trouveras, dit sincèrement Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en trouverais pas... dit Luna.

-Bon alors, si on allait manger ce fameux repas? proposa Ron à qui le ventre gargouillait depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger! lâcha Hermione.

-C'est mieux que de seulement penser à étudier! répliqua Ron.

-Oups! Je crois que l'«incident» du train n'a en rien aidé leur relation», dit Seamus avec un sourire moqueur.

Ron et Hermione devinrent rouge. Dean, Seamus, Ginny et Neville partirent à rire. Luna sembla choquée quelques instants.

«De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? demanda Harry, intéressé.

-De rien, affirma Hermione en empoignant son bras. Allons manger!»

Elle les entraîna, lui et Ron, vers la table où s'étalaient de grands plats. Harry se fit une grande assiette sans cesser d'observer Ron et Hermione d'un regard interrogateur.

Ensuite, ils essayèrent de se trouver un coin tranquille, mais chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une table, quelqu'un se levait et serrait Harry ou bien lui donnait une claque dans le dos.

«Bonsoir Harry! dit Mr Weasley.

-Bonsoir Mr Weasley!

-Comment te sens-tu Potter? demanda Maugrey.

-Eh bien! On aura tout vu! s'exclama Mondingus qui devait avoir un peu trop bu. Maugrey Fol Oeil qui s'inquiète pour une autre personne que lui-même!

-J'avoue avoir quelques instants de faiblesse!» riposta Maugrey en riant fort avec Mondingus.

Un peu plus loin, Remus, Bill et Tonks parlaient à une table. Remus le vit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry lui sourit alors qu'ils s'installèrent à une table vide.

Ils mangèrent sans trop parler. Le repas était bon et goûtait le bonheur et la victoire. Tout le monde autour de Harry semblait heureux, et saoul. Mais il semblait à Harry que quelque chose manquait.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? s'inquiéta Hermione qui avait remarqué son regard qui se promenait de tables en tables.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas là? demanda Harry.

-Ça m'doit être m'parce qu'il m'n'a pas le m'temps, dit Ron.

-Ron, arrêtes de manger la bouche pleine», réclama Hermione.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. Et lorsqu'elle détourna la tête, il ouvrit grand sa bouche, révélant toute la nourriture mâchée. Un spectacle dégoûtant!

«Non, dit Harry. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à faire. De plus tous les membres de l'Ordre sont là...

-Pas tous. Tu oublies Rogue, fit remarquer Ron qui avait avalé avant de parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ici, lui? questionna Hermione.

-Parce qu'il n'en a pas le choix», dit une voix froide derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous avec la même crainte. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que Severus Rogue se trouvait derrière eux et avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Hermione rougit et baissa la tête en signe de honte. Harry prit son air buté qu'il gardait souvent pour Rogue et lui dit:

«Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir.

-Et pourquoi aurions-nous manqué une aussi agréable petite fête?» dit une voix enjouée.

Dumbledore se tenait un peu à l'arrière de Rogue et souriait à tous.

«Bonjour Harry! Excuse-moi pour mon retard, mais je devais aller chercher un vieil ami, dit Dumbledore en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Rogue.

-Bonsoir Professeur! dirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger, j'espère que cette aventure dans le train vous aura appris qu'il est préférable de toujours faire face à ses sentiments», leur dit Dumbledore avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Harry et de s'éloigner suivit par Rogue.

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux, les oreilles brûlantes.

«Mais allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé!» s'exclama Harry.

Lorsque Hermione referma enfin sa bouche et dirigea son regard vers Harry, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Katie et Olivier vinrent les rejoindre, coupant la parole à Hermione.

«Salut les amoureux! Salut Harry! s'exclama Fred.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien Rogue est sorti de son donjon? questionna George.

-Je crois qu'il en a été sorti de forces, expliqua Harry en pointant Dumbledore du menton.

-Je ne comprendrai vraiment jamais les agissements de Dumbledore! dit Alicia.

-Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de les approuver, fit remarquer George qui lui accorda un sourire séduisant.

-Hey Harry! On a pensé faire un petit tournoi vers la fin de l'été au Terrier, lui dit Olivier. Tu vas participer, pas vrai?»

Il avait gardé ce même regard dûr. Cela rappela de bons souvenirs à Harry.

«Bien sûr! répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Parfait! Je me garde la joie de jouer contre toi, Dubois! s'exclama Angelina.

-Très bien, mais je prends Harry et Katie», dit Olivier avec un sourire.

Katie rougit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Quoi? Pas question que tu prennes MON attrapeur! Pour Katie, je ne vois pas d'objections, de toute façon, elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Mais pas Harry!

-Hey! Pourquoi personne ne se bat pour nous! s'indigna George.

-Je prends George!

-Je prends Fred! s'écria Angelina.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer! s'exclama Fred. Ça serait comme séparer une tarte aux pommes de ses pommes, comme séparer Harry de son Éclair de Feu...

-Ou bien Ron de Hermione», rajouta George.

Ils se mirent tous à rirent sauf Ron et Hermione.

«Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça! s'écria Ron.

-Ron, calme-toi, voyons! réprimanda Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à la fin?» s'énerva Harry.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui avec de grands yeux.

«Tu veux dire que notre cher petit Ronnie ne t'a pas raconter son exploit? demanda Fred, un sourire sadique s'accrochant à son visage.

-Ronnie, tu me déçois! rajouta George.

-Laissez-les! dit Angelina avec compassion.

-Mais si Harry veut savoir, il a le droit de savoir! dit Fred d'un ton solonnel. Alors, voici comment ça s'est produit. George, Lee et moi étions en pleine conversation avec ces charmantes demoiselles que tu vois-là, commença Fred en pointant Angelina, Alicia et Katie.

-Fred! s'impatienta Hermione.

-Fred, tais-toi! rajouta Ron.

-Chut, chut les enfants! taquina George.

-Et puis soudain, le train s'est arrêté, continua Fred. Les lumières se sont éteintes. Après un certain temps, des élèves qui passaient rapidement pour aller vers l'arrière du train, nous avaient informé que tu étais parti pour combattre Voldemort qui était à l'avant du train.

-Alors, nous avons décidé d'aller voir nos petites soeurs Ginny et Ronnie, expliqua George.

-Dites plutôt que vous vous êtes enfuis! indiqua Katie.

-Là n'est pas la question, reprit Fred. Ils étaient déjà à l'arrière avec Hermione, Neville et une fille de Serdaigle...

-Luna Lovegood.

-Enfin bon, continua Fred. Des mangemorts étaient dehors et réclamaient les enfants des moldus...»

Soudain, son regard s'était durci. Sa voix tremblait. Harry était si concentré par ce que disait Fred qu'il n'entendait quasiment plus la rumeur des autres invités qui parlaient fort et riaient.

«Tais-toi, Fred... gronda Ron, lui aussi avait un air maussade.

-On s'est tous regroupés autour de Hermione, Ron lui tenait la main...»

Ron baissa la tête et Hermione l'avait levé, comme si ce détail lui avait échapper. Elle fixa Ron avec intérêts, un mince sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

«On pouvait voir que certains étaient sortis d'un pas hésitant, reprit Fred sans se soucier de son frère et de Hermione. Ils... Ils disaient qu'ils ne leurs feraient aucun mal... mais que si on les gardait avec nous, ils leur en feraient en plus de nous en faire à nous. Mais on se doutait bien que c'était trop dangereux. De plus, Ron ne pouvait pas lâcher Hermione», sourit Fred tristement.

Cette fois-ci, Ron releva la tête et fixa Hermione. Pattenrond avait sauté sur la table et tournait autour de sa maîtresse.

«Et puis soudain, il y a eut une sorte de gros tonnerre qui a secoué toutes les personnes à l'intérieur! s'exclama George avec plus de conviction et de gaieté. Tous les mangemorts se sont mis à crier «Ah non! Il est mort! Il est mort! Voldemort!» On a vite compris que tu l'avais vaincu. Et puis, les mangemorts disparurent. On pouvait voir des aurors qui arrivaient un peu plus loin...

-Il était temps qu'ils arrivent ceux-là! coupa Alicia.

-Tout le monde s'est mis à crier de bonheur dans le train! Alicia s'est littéralement jetée à mon cou, expliqua George d'un ton charmeur avant d'éviter un coup de Alicia.

-Et puis quand on s'est retournés vers Ron et Hermione, ils étaient...

-Ferme-la, Fred!

-Ils étaient...

-Ta gueule, George!

-En train de s'embrasser! termina Katie avec un sourire.

-C'était un simple baiser pour le remercier, parce que j'étais contente de la situation... expliqua Hermione mal à l'aise. Ça ne veut rien dire...»

Elle n'osait les regarder en face, mais Ron, lui, la fixait avec de grands yeux, lorsqu'elle avait dit cette dernière phrase. Harry était désolé pour le mal à l'aise, après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute.

«Et... Et les enfants des moldus qui étaient sortis?» demanda-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Fred fut le premier à prendre la parole, mais il ne regarda pas Harry dans les yeux.

«Avant de partir, les mangemorts leur ont jeté un sort. Ils sont morts», expliqua-t-il tristement.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut c'est encore moi! Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à P'tite Elfe qui m'a fait remarquer une erreur de ma part dans le précédent chapitre. Pour ma défense, je dois ajouter que manger la bouche pleine donne mal à la mâchoire et que Hermione le prévenait de ce problème... je me suis essayée... lol Merci de me lire tout le monde!_

_Cloporte_

**Chapitre 5 Le monde sans Voldemort**

_«Mais voyons de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry?» dit Remus d'une voix forte._

_Le corps inconscient qu'il tenait sembla se contracter._

_«Harry? gémit Lily. Harry, mon fils?»_

_Ses yeux sans vie cherchèrent désespérément le jeune homme dans la pièce. Ses lèvres sèches remuaient sans qu'elle ne prononce aucun son._

_«Harry?»_

_Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle sembla si désemparée, qu'elle vacilla. Heureusement, Remus la reprit fermement dans ses bras._

_«Lily, calme-toi! -Harry... Harry!»_

_Sa voix était si faible, si rauque, on aurait dit un miaûlement d'un vieux chat._

_«Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni même la voir! s'exclama Harry en détournant la tête et en s'avançant vers la porte._

_-Harry! s'écria sa mère plus fort._

_-Harry», l'arrêta Dumbledore en lui prenant le bras._

* * *

«Harry, je m'excuse de ne pas être venu avant, mais j'étais bien occupé, expliqua Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te féliciter pour ta bravoure et ta performance. Tu as délivré le monde d'une très grande menace. Nous te devons beaucoup.

-C'est grâce à vous professeur, si j'y suis arrivé. Grâce à votre confiance et vos conseils.

-Je te remercie, Harry», dit Dumbledore en se prenant une chaise et en s'assoyant proche du lit du patient.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry s'était réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y était toujours puisqu'aucun médicomage ne voulait le laisser partir. Pour commencer, la cicatrice du jeune homme avait complètement disparu, ce qui suscitait beaucoup la curiosité des scientifiques. Puis, Harry avait eu beaucoup de visiteurs. Heureusement, des membres de l'Ordre veillaient à ce que Harry ne se fasse pas déranger trop souvent. La seule personne de son entourage qu'il n'avait pas encore fut celle dont il s'attendait à voir en premier; Dumbledore. Il restait là, sans rien dire, ne faisant que sourire à Harry. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

«Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte? demanda Harry. D'habitude, vous vous informez toujours sur ce que je fais...

-Je te laisse ta salive pour la Gazette du Sorcier et pour tous tes admirateurs», dit simplement Dumbledore.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, on pourait croire que ces paroles étaient froides et pleines de suppositions injustes, mais venant de Dumbledore, elles étaient seulement bien-veillantes. Harry serait fatigué de toujours raconté cette histoire. Il venait de traverser de durs évènements et Dumbledore lui laissait un peu de répis. De toute manière, le directeur de Poudlard ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde.

«L'Ordre du Phénix n'a plus besoin du 12, square Grimmaurd. Sirius nous la laissait jusqu'à ce que nous n'en ayons plus besoin , soit jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. Je croyais que tu voudrais peut-être t'installer là, non?»

Harry n'en revenait pas! Dumbledore venait de lui donner une maison! Bien sûr, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Dumbledore ajouta:

«C'est Sirius qui le voulait.»

Harry baissa la tête. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

«Évidemment, ce n'est pas comme avoir un parrain, mais Sirius croyait que tu aimerais mieux vivre là que chez ton oncle et ta tante. Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucune objection, à part celle-ci...»

Harry releva la tête redoutant le pire.

«J'apprécierais que tu ne vives pas seul dans cette immense demeure.

-Avec qui voulez-vous que je vive? demanda Harry. Je n'ai aucun proche parent qui voudrait vivre dans ce taudis. Et qui voudrait de moi?

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé à Remus Lupin... et Nymphodora Tonks, non?»

Un sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils accepteraient.

«Très bien, reprit le directeur. Je leur demanderai. Pour quand est ton congé?

-Seulement deux ou trois jours m'a dit un médicomage, répondit Harry.

-D'accord, Harry. Alors, on se revoit durant cet été j'espère! dit Dumbledore en se levant. J'adorerais assister à un tournoi de Quidditch amical! Au revoir, Harry!

-Merci Professeur!

-Merci à toi, Harry!» dit Dumbledore avant de disparaitre en un crac sonore.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus et Tonks vinrent chercher Harry à Sainte-Mangouste. Tonks le prit dans ses bras en s'écriant:

«Waouh! Tu vas voir ça va être MALADE!

-Pardon?

-MALADE! C'est une nouvelle expression moldue pour dire cool! expliqua Tonks avec un grand sourire. D'abord, on va manger des bonbons tous les jours, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut...

-N'exagère pas, Nymphadora, coupa Remus.

-Notre première mission est d'enfermer le vieux dans un placard, chuchota Tonks à Harry.

-Je t'ai entendu!»

Tonks l'ignora et prit quelques valises à Harry avec un sourire.

«Alors, prêts à affronter le monde sans Voldemort? questionna Remus.

-Plus que jamais», affirma Harry.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, valises en main et bonheur sur le visage.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 La boisson et Molly Weasley**

«Les z'enfants, qu'est-ce que vous m'faites tous là-bas dans ce qu'coin?»

Mrs Weasley s'était rapprochée et semblait un peu confuse.

«C'est une si belle l'soirée! Pourquoi vous ne fêtez pas! Allez z'danser!

-Maman? s'inquiéta Fred.

-M'oui?

-Tu as bu? s'exclama George. Tu es saoule!

-Mais non, m'voyons! Ce n'est que du jus de m'pamplemousseum que m'a donné Mondingus, expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

-Bien sûr, sourit Fred. Et je peux y goûter?

-Moi aussi!

-Nous aussi, alors! quémendairent Angelina, Alicia et Katie.

-Très bien, mais amusez-vous! Voyons les m'enfants, la m'vie est belle!»

Et sans l'avertir, elle empoigna Ron qui était bouche bée devant l'attitude de sa mère. Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée où déjà quelques sorciers s'enlaçaient. Elle commença une valse, mais Ron restait de marbre, indignée par la conduite de sa mère.

Fred et George riaient à gorge déployée. Bill et Charlie arrivèrent suivirent de Ginny et de Luna.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à maman? s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Ma petite soeurette, je crois qi'il était temps pour nous de voir la nouvelle fascette de Molly Weasley», déclara Fred.

Mr Weasley arriva devant ses enfants qui éclatèrent de rire après que Mrs Weasley est fait renverser Ron vers l'arrière.

«Bon, les enfants, lequel d'entre vous a fait ça à sa pauvre mère?» questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Même si sa question s'adressait à tous ses enfants présents, Mr Weasley ne quittait pas des yeux Fred et George.

«On... On a rien fait nous! protesta George.

-C'est Mondingus qui a donné du jus de pamplemousse à maman, expliqua Fred.

-Ah! Mondingus! s'écria Mr Weasley en partant vers la table du fautif qui parlait avec Hagrid.

-Je l'adore! s'exclama Fred.

-Qui? Ton père? demanda Angelina.

-Non. Mondingus, il est un géni!

-Et si on allait lui demander sa recette pour notre magasin? proposa George.

-Vous feriez mieux d'attendre que votre père le laisse, fit remarquer Olivier Dubois.

-Ah! Voilà maman qui revient avec son prince charmant! s'exclama Charlie.

-La ferme, Charlie, marmona Ron.

-Ron, ne dis pas cèla à ton fraîre! Comment penses-tu que ces jeunes m'filles trouvent ton comportement?

-Je m'en fiche...

-Voyons, je t'ai appris à mieux m'danser que ça!»

Angelina, Alicia et Katie gloussèrent en apprenant que Ron avait eu des leçons de sa mère.

«Prends une autre m'cavalière que je t'évalue!

-Maman!

-Allez, allez! Angelina? demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley

-Eh bien, c'est gentil, mais Fred me l'a déjà proposé... répondit celle-ci.

-Ah? Quand? se demanda Fred.

-Tout de suite!» lui murmura Angelina qui s'empara de Fred pour l'emmener sur la piste.

Ayant vite compris la situation, Alicia et Katie s'emparèrent elle aussi de leurs partenaires, George et Olivier, et foncèrent sur la petite piste de danse. Luna s'était volatilisée sans dire un mot. Mrs Weasley se tourna alors, tant bien que mal, vers Ginny.

«Pour ton m'frère... implora-t-elle en se tenant à peine debout.

-Harry me l'a demandé en premier, alors on y va?»

Elle s'était retournée vers Harry et lui tendait la main. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, en sachant très bien qu'il ferait un fou de lui.

Finalement, les yeux de Mrs Weasley se posèrent sur la personne qui s'était faite le plus discrète possible. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait retenu sa respiration en espérant, pour tout l'or du monde, à ne pas à avoir à subir ça.

«Hermione! Allé, lève-toi, mon ange! Tu vas avoir m'l'honneur de danser avec un Weasley! Toutes les femmes qui dansent avec un m'Weasley tombent sous leur charme! C'est vrai, hein?» dit-elle en s'adressant à Bill et Charlie.

Ces derniers étaient morts de rires.

«Molly! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Molly, viens allons marhce run peu, ça te fera du bien...

-Pas avant que Ron et Hermione n'aillent allé danser!» dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle empoigna Hermione et la leva de son siège et les poussèrent, elle et Ron, vers la piste de danse.

«Viens, assieds-toi, Molly chérie», lui dit Mr Weasley.

Elle s'assit à la place de Hermione, face à la piste de danse et les fixait d'un air mauvais.

«Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix», dit Hermione.

Une douce musique lente commençait alors qu'ils arrivaient à la piste. Ils se retournèrent l'un face à l'autre, sans oser se regarder. Lorsqu'ils levèrent leurs têtes, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne purent se séparer. Jusqu'à ce que...

«Mais enfin! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?» s'écria Mrs. Weasley.

Les couples à côté d'eux ricannèrent. Ron prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa main droite sur la hanche gauche de Hermione. Les doigts de sa main gauches entrelacèrent ceux de Hermione pendant qu'elle posait une main légère sur son épaule. Puis, leurs pas suivirent le rythme de la musique. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent en rougissant. Lentement, Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule en rapetissant un peu plus l'espace qu'il y avait entre les deux.

«Si... Si tu avais le... le choix, commença Ron.

-Le choix? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête.

-Oui, tu as dit que nous n'avions pas le choix... Mais si... si tu l'avais, est-ce que tu danserais quand même avec moi?»

Ron n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, mais il voulait savoir.

«Cela... Cela dépend de ta manière de danser», répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ron lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha plus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, Ron pu sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Fred, qui était complètement collé à Angelina, lui fit de grands signes. Ron l'ignora royalement et son regard se posa sur Harry qui dansait avec sa soeur. Heureusement pour Harry, ils n'étaient pas aussi collés que Fred et Angelina. Harry fixa Ron et lui fit un grand sourire à l'adresse de Hermione, qui ne le voyait pas. Ron détourna la tête.

«Ils ne voient vraiment rien ces deux-là, soupira Harry.

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls», dit Ginny en relevant la tête.

_Merdasse! Je n'aime pas trop (J'HAÏS!)le couple Harry/Ginny, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher... C'est un couple trop facile à former et en plus j'aime pas vraiment Ginny... Enfin, c'était la première et la dernière que vous en entendiez parler dans ma fic._

_Cloporte_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour chers lecteurs!_

_Je vous publie ce chapitre qui est une petite introduction sur une autre de mes fics. Bon, vous allez dire : «Mais elle se fait de la publicité cette niaiseuse!» Et vous avez raison! Mais je voulais surtout que les Harry, Ron et Hermione de ma fic sachent pourquoi Severus avait quitté les mangemorts. Et tant qu'à écrire une nouvelle version, je me suis dit que celle que j'avais déjà écrite était très bien (et en plus ça me ferait un peu de publicité…)!_

_Merci pour les reviews!_

_Cloporte_

**Chapitre 7 La faiblesse de Severus Rogue**

_Harry se dégagea de Dumbledore._

_«Lâchez-moi! _

_-Harry, tu dois comprendre._

_-Harry...» réclama sa mère entre deux sanglots._

_Rogue la fixait sans intérêt et semblait particulièrement s'ennuyer, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de temps en temps. Remus, quant à lui, essayait le plus possible de retenir Lily qui avait de la difficulté à se lever. Ses longues jambes ne pouvaient rester droites._

_-Harry, continua Dumbledore. Écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.» _

* * *

La fête se termina tard dans la nuit. Petit à petit, les sorciers quittaient en saluant Harry un peu plus chaudement qu'à leur arrivée.

Mr Weasley s'approcha de lui, en tenant fermement Mrs Weasley.

«Je suis désolé, Harry, mais nous devons partir. Molly a... a besoin de sommeil... expliqua-t-il.

-Je comprends, dit Harry. Merci pour tout!

-Ça m'a fait m'plaisir, mon chéri!» s'était écriée Mrs Weasley qui vint s'effondrer dans les bras de Harry.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Harry eut du mal à la supporter. La vieille femme s'était endormie debout. Mr Weasley la reprit en s'excusant et sortit suivit des éclats de rire de Fred, George, Bill, Charlie et Ginny.

«Mes parents ont accepté que je reste ici, dit Ron à Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas? Parce que sinon, je peux retourner au Terrier avec tous mes frères qui se moquent de moi et tout...

-Bien sûr que tu peux rester, Ron! Et Hermione aussi! rajouta Harry.

-Merci, Harry.»

Bientôt, il ne resta plus personne. Ils étaient tous venus féliciter une dernière fois Harry et s'en étaient retournés chez eux. Même Rogue lui avait parlé, mais il était vrai qu'il avait goûté au même jus que Mrs Weasley.

Remus et Tonks étaient assis un peu plus loin et discutaient faiblement.

«...J'ignorais tout ça... marmonna Tonks.

-Les gens ont des secrets, Nymphadora, il faut respecter ça», dit calmement Remus.

Avant qu'elle ne réplique, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à leur table, le regard interrogatif.

«De quels secrets vous parlez? demanda Hermione.

-De Se...

-Ce sont des souvenirs, coupa Remus. Des secrets bien enterrés. Auquel, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

-Dites-nous au moins de qui il s'agit! proposa Harry.

-Il n'en ait pas question, dit Tonks d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme. De toute manière, vous ignorez l'une des deux personnes que cela concerne. Et l'autre, vous ne l'aimez pas! Alors, laissez Severus tranquille!»

Elle avait tout dit ça sur un ton autoritaire. Elle s'attendait à avoir les mérites de Remus, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte de sa gaffe.

«Merde!

-Bravo, NYMPHADORA!

-Je suis désolée, Remus...

-Eh bien maintenant, on dirait que vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix! remarqua Hermione.

-Hermione...

-Allez!

-Non!

-S'il vous plaît?

-Non, même si vous me donniez de ce jus de pamplemousses!

-Tonks, s'il te plaît? implora Hermione.

-Bon, bon, au temps de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, quand Severus était un mangemort, il est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui s'est fait tuée par des mangemorts. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu de notre côté», expliqua aussi vite qu'elle le pu Tonks sans prendre de respirations.

Ils restèrent tous figé. Qui aurait pu croire que Rogue pouvait être amoureux?

«Bravo! félicita Remus sans conviction.

-Et c'était qui la fille? demanda Hermione.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Dans ces temps-là, je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille...

-Ce que tu es restée, dit Remus. Cette fille était Maureene Maugrey.

-Comme dans Alastor Maugrey, le fou qui est paranoïaque? questionna Ron.

-C'était sa fille, dit Lupin.

-J'ignorais que Maugrey avait eu une famille... dit Tonks.

-Ça fait très longtemps, expliqua Remus. Bon, suffit les questions! Je vais me coucher. Ne veillez pas trop tard!»

Et il sortit de la cuisine en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

«Je crois que je vais faire pareille, dit Tonks en baillant. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit!»

Lorsque les trois amis montèrent se coucher, ils ne dirent pas un mot au sujet de Severus. Malgré sa colère contre cet individu, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui.

«Bonne nuit, Harry! Bonne nuit, Ron...»

Hermione les quitta en entrant dans une chambre, la même qu'elle avait partagé avec Ginny l'été précédent.

«Tu dors dans une autre chambre? demanda Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

-Oui, au fond du couloir.

-D'accord, alors. À demain!»

Et ils se quittèrent, les yeux ensommeillés.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 Buck, Pattenrond et Lily**

Harry se réveilla le matin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais il s'avéra en fait qu'il était passé midi.

Il était encore épuisé de toute l'agitation de la vieille. Il sourit en repensant à Mrs Weasley. Il rie en revoyant Ron et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, soudain, il perdit toute sa gaieté. L'image de tous ces enfants moldus qui se faisaient tuer s'était imposée dans son esprit. Cette image le paralysa. Bien sûr, il l'avait tué, il avait tué Voldemort, mais il restait tous ces morts à commencer par ses parents.

Il se leva pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il fit son lit et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Ron, il entendit celui-ci qui ronflait. Il sourit et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine.

«Quoi? Non, c'est à ton tour, Remus!

-Tu es sûre?

-Parfaitement! J'y suis allée avant-hier et...

-Et moi hier! Alors, je crois, ma chère Nymphadora, que c'est ton tour!»

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise de les espionner encore une fois, il ne voulait pas que ça en devienne une habitude! Mais ils étaient si drôles ensemble. Harry avait l'impression d'écouter un feuilleton télévisé. Il avança lentement la tête pour mieux les voir à travers l'espace qui séparait la porte et son cadre.

«Ah oui? reprit Tonks. Eh bien, avant-hier, j'y suis allée deux fois! Donc, si on compte tout ça, ça fait... Combien de fois cela fait?

-Bon, bon, j'ai compris! dit soudain Remus. Tu m'as eu!

-Ah, ah! Pour une fois que j'ai raison avec toi! s'emporta la jeune femme en se mettant à danser.

-C'est seulement que je ne voulais pas compter, conclut Lupin.

-C'est ça, c'est ça...» dit Tonks en lui tendant une grosse gamelle avec un sourire.

Remus prit la gamelle, mais ses doigts se posèrent sur ceux de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent longtemps à se sourire dans cette position.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry?»

Hermione venait d'arriver derrière lui. Elle semblait encore fatiguée et impatiente.

«Chut!

-Qu'est-ce que...»

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Remus Lupin venait d'ouvrir la porte et les regardait avec incompréhension. Harry rougit et lui sourit stupidement.

«Je peux vous aider? demanda l'ancien professeur.

-Eh bien, je suis arr... commença Hermione.

-On vient d'arriver et Hermione a manqué une marche. Elle m'a foncé dessus sans faire exprès», expliqua rapidement Harry en coupant Hermione.

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils de même que Lupin. Harry savait que Remus croyait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Pendant un instant, il eut peur des réprimandassions de ce dernier comme il l'avait fait lorsque Harry était en troisième année à Poudlard. Mais, sur son visage, apparut un sourire franc.

«Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, dit-il en lui tendant la fameuse gamelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry en désignant le plat.

-La nourriture de Buck est à côté de la porte du jardin. Et l'hyppogrife est dans la cour», fut la seule réponse de Remus, tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules et alors qu'il partait vers la porte du jardin, elle l'arrêta.

«De quoi ils parlaient avant que j'arrive? demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu m'aide à aller nourrir Buck, alors peut-être que je pourrai te répondre», dit innocemment Harry.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Ils partirent vers le jardin. Mais d'abord, il fallait le trouver. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée, pendant que Harry lui racontait les conversations surprises de Remus et de Tonks.

«Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les écoute à leur insu, expliqua Harry.

-Harry, ce n'est pas...

-Mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes», coupa Harry.

Hermione sembla lutter quelques secondes avec sa conscience. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et son regard se posa un peu partout avant de rencontrer celui de Harry.

«D'accord, racontes.»

Harry lui sourit, content que la curiosité avait remporté le combat contre le bon sens. Ron avait vraiment une bonne influence sur elle.

«Hier, je les aies surpris en train de parler de moi.»

Il lui résuma ce que Tonks avait dit. Lorsqu'il eut fini ils avaient trouvé la porte qui menait au jardin. Elle devait être blanche, mais depuis le temps, elle était devenue jaune et elle était pourvue d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Hermione semblait perplexe.

«C'est vrai que ça a l'air plus d'une jungle que d'un jardin, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ah ouais! Mais je pensais à ce qu'a dit Tonks...

-Je sais, c'est fou! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas contente comme tout le monde?

-Tonks n'est pas comme tout le monde, commenta Hermione. Mais je crois qu'elle a raison de s'inquiéter pour toi.»

Elle avait dit cela en fixant Harry. Il savait bien que Hermione, aussi, s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait toujours été inquiète.

«Écoutes Hermione, je vais très bien, dit fermement Harry. Tu ferais mieux de te poser des questions sur Ron...»

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux tout en rougissant. Il l'avait eu, maintenant, ils pouvaient parler de quelque chose de plus intéressant. Elle lui tira la langue.

«Très bien, j'ai compris. Je ne te parlerai plus de ça, capitula Hermione. Mais toi aussi, alors, cesse de parler de... de... de ÇA!

-Ça quoi? demanda innocement Harry en ouvrant difficilement la porte du jardin.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Harry Potter!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris dans le train?

-Harry!

-Est-ce que Ron embrasse bien?

-Mais tais-toi!»

Elle l'avait frappé avec une branche de fougère qu'elle avait ramassé. Harry riait tandis que Hermione rougissait. Ils remplirent la gamelle et appelèrent Buck, Hermione avec beaucoup de mégarde.

L'animal leur répondit avec un grognement. Il était enchaîné au mur de briques, caché sous des branches. Il se leva et s'avança. Il reconnut bien vite Harry et se rapprocha en frottant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Hermione poussa un faible cri.

«T'en fais pas, la rassura Harry. Il ne fait que chercher de l'affection.»

Harry le flatta quelques secondes avant de la donner sa gamelle aussi lourde qu'un bouquin à Hermione. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent à l'intérieur et retournèrent à la cuisine.

Ils y trouvèrent Ron qui mangeait avec Remus qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leur sourit en leur disant bonjour. Hermione et lui échangèrent un court regard.

«Il doit rester quelques céréales dans la dépense, dit Remus qui ne leva pas ses yeux de son journal.

-Où est Tonks? demanda Hermione.

-Dans sa chambre...»

Harry et Hermione se rendirent à la dépense qui était plus loin dans la cuisine. Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle avant de chuchoter à Harry:

«Oui.»

Il la regarda, perplexe, pensant qu'elle devenait folle.

«Oui, répéta-t-elle. Ron embrasse bien.»

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Hermione se demandait si elle devait s'enfuir en courant ou bien simplement rougir!

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? Demanda Ron d'un ton méfiant.

-Oh rien», répondit Harry.

Ils revinrent s'assoire à la table avec les céréales. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Tonks arriva.

«Mais quel désordre! Il faudra tout ramasser!»

Elle faisait référence au résultat de la fête de la veille. Remus leva enfin ses yeux de la gazette.

«En effet, dit-il. Il faudra tout rangé avant l'arrivé du Professeur Dumbledore et de Rogue, sinon ils penseront que nous ne sommes pas de bons tuteurs...

-Mais Remus, dit Tonks sur un ton moqueur. Dumbledore sait très bien que nous sommes les pires tuteurs au monde!

-Tu as raison, Nymphadora.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça!»

Remus et les trois adolescents se mirent à rire.

«Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore et Rogue viennent-ils? demanda Hermione sérieusement.

-Pour des raisons compliquées, répondit Remus en jetant un bref regard sur Harry qui ne le manqua pas. Mais je suis sûr que vous finirez par l'apprendre.»

Après le déjeuner, ils se mirent au travail. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tonks débarrassèrent les tables de leurs contenus pendant que Remus les faisait disparaître. Le plus difficile était de retenir Pattenrond qui courait partout après les guirlandes et les assiettes volantes.

«Pattenrond semble enjoué aujourd'hui», fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux abasourdis.

«Quoi?

-C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles par son nom, dit lentement Hermione avec un sourire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas son vrai nom.»

Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers Albus Dumbledore qui venait de parler. Près de lui se tenait Severus Rogue qui les regardait tous avec un regard hautain. Heureusement, ils venaient de finir le ménage et la place rayonnait.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Professeur?» questionna Hermione.

Dumbledore adressa un mince sourire à Hermione et posa son regard sur Remus qui avait baissé la tête et ensuite sur Harry.

«Ce chat porte un faux nom. Ce «chat» s'appelle, en fait, Lily Potter Evans.»


	9. Chapitre 9

_Ceci est une petite note à l'adresse de Thealie(chanceuse!): Ma chère, si j'ai bien compris(ce qui ne sera probablement le cas; avec la chance que j'ai!), tu as peur que ma fic puisse révéler des évènements du tome 6... Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore lu ce foutu roman et d'ailleurs, je n'ai lu aucun des autres livres Harry Potter(joke **plate**)! Mais je connais la fin, savais-tu que Harry va... Ah pis laisse faire lol! Alors, si jamais je dévoile des choses, ce serait vraiment un accident. Mais je comprends que tu puisses t'inquiéter. Quand j'ai su que Cedric Diggory mourrait à la fin du quatrième tome avant de l'avoir terminé, ça a un peu péter ma balloune... surtout que j'espérais que ce soit Ginny... hi hi hi_

_C'est dans ce chapitre que s'éclaircit toute cette histoire de passages en italique (j'entends déjà Ko-Vania poussé un soupir de soulagement!). Je vous promets du Ron et Hermione dans les prochains chapitres et peut-être un baiser... (Ah! cette fois-ci j'entends Servane qui applaudit! ;-) ) «-- double menton! lol) Tout ça pour dire merci à tous les reviewers, c'est fou, il y a en toujours de nouveaux qui se rajoutent! Merci beaucoup! Ah oui! Un merci spécial à Fourchette qui a laissé une review à chaque chapitre. C'est très gentil, mais **VRAIMENT** pas nécessaire, mais merci d'avoir pris le temps, malgré tout._

_Cloporte_

****

**Chapitre 9 Résurrection**

Ron, Hermione et Tonks sortirent de la cuisine pour laisser les quatre autres seuls. Harry observait Dumbledore sans ciller des yeux. Il était devenu fou!

«De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? demanda Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Restez poli, Potter, s'indigna Rogue. Il sauve le monde et se croit tout permis!

-Severus, tais-toi, ordonna Remus.

-Je prépare une potion des plus difficiles et je me déplace pour vous et voici comment on me remercit, dit Rogue d'un ton faussement vexé. On se demande bien pourquoi cette petite insignifiante s'intéresse à toi, Remus...

-Et moi, je me demande comment une Maugrey a pu vous aimé, dit rapidement Harry.

-Harry!» s'écrièrent Dumbledore et Remus.

Rogue le regardait avec surprise, puis son regard devint plus méprisant et haineux que jamais.

«Je crois que nous ferrions mieux de nous installer dans le petit salon», recommanda Dumbledore doucement.

Remus acquiesça et Dumbledore prit les devants en marchant vers le couloir. Rogue s'avança vers Harry. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il ne s'arrêta de marcher vers lui que lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Remus s'était avancé et posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Harry, en regardant Rogue. Celui-ci leva le menton, mais son attention revint bien vite à Harry.

«J'ignore qui t'as causé d'elle(son regard se posa sur Remus), mais ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de Maureene Maugrey en ma présence, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Il a compris, Severus, dit Remus. Il est désolé.»

Harry continuait de fixer Rogue avec des yeux de défi, mais il était désolé d'avoir dit ce qu'il savait.

Ils partirent tous les trois, Rogue à l'avant. Harry se retourna vers Remus.

«Je suis vraiment désolé, confia-t-il.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, dit Remus gravement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?» demanda Harry qui était encore perturbé par ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

L'homme le fixa du coin de l'oeil alors qu'ils marchaient.

«Harry, ce que nous t'avons jamais dit, est qu'il est possible que tu revois ta mère...

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Vous parlez de ma mère? Qu'est-ce que...

-Je veux dire que ta mère n'est pas réellement morte», expliqua doucement Remus Lupin.

La tête de Harry s'étourdissait de pensées qui le heurtaient sans ménagement. «C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie...» «Je vais voir ma mère...» «Pourquoi m'avertit-on seulement aujourd'hui...?»

Comme s'il avait compris tous ces questionnements, Remus lui dit précipitamment:

«Tu dois comprendre la complexité de la chose...»

Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon où Dumbledore les attendait déjà.

«Harry, assieds-toi. Ce que nous avons à t'apprendre est très réjouissant, commença-t-il.

-Je vais revoir ma mère? demanda Harry en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.

-En fait, Harry, continua Dumbledore. C'est plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire. D'abord, ta mère n'a jamais été complètement morte...

-Quoi? Mais vous...

-Harry, laisse-moi terminer et tu poseras tes questions et commentaires après, dit le vieil homme. Tu savais que ton père, Sirius et Peter Pettigrew était des Animagus, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ta mère aussi. James lui a apprit lorsqu'ils habitaient ensemble. Lorsque Voldemort a jeté le avada kadavra sur ta mère, celle-ci avait déjà jeté un sort pour te protéger. Sauf qu'à la place de mourir, elle s'est transformée en son animal.»

Dumbledore et Remus le fixait avec un mince sourire réconfortant et Rogue restait de marbre. Harry, lui, avait la tête qui tournait, toutes ces informations l'étourdissaient.

«Et ensuite? lança-t-il.

-Eh bien, continua le directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'est réfugiée dans un magasin pour animaux, pendant de nombreuses années. Jusqu'au jour, où une jeune fille, très intelligente, l'achète et l'amène à Poudlard avec elle.»

Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de continuer, Harry savait la suite. La jeune fille était Hermione et Pattenrond était en fait, sa mère. Il avait mal à la tête.

«Le Professeur Rogue a concocté une potion qui pourait la faire revenir dans son vrai corps.»

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Pattenrond avait sauté sur la table basse du petit salon devant Harry et regardait le trajet d'une araignée sur le mur. Ce chat ne pouvait être sa mère... Ils devenaient tous fous! Harry se retourna vers Remus. Il observait le chat avec compassion.

«Lupin, occupez-vous du chat, je ne veux pas avoir de puces», grogna Rogue en retirant une seringue de son manteau.

Il la rempli d'un liquide violet, tandis que Remus s'était emparé de Pattenrond qui griffait et crachait sur son assaillant. Non, ce n'était pas sa mère... Sans ménagement, Rogue planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse du félin qui miaula plus fort.

«Fais attention! s'énerva Remus. Tu ne ferais pas un bon docteur...»

Tant le chat se débattait, Lupin dû se séparer de lui. L'animal atterrit sur le sofa proche de Harry. Ce dernier se leva et fixa la bête gémir.

Sa tignasse rousse s'allongea pour former de longs cheveux entremêlés qui tombaient le long de son petit corps nu et fragile. Ce corps blanc resta recroquevillé sur le vieux fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses grands yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrent sur les quatre hommes qui la fixaient comme s'ils venaient d'assister à la naissance d'une déesse. Elle leva une main tremblante, ses ongles longs comme des griffes de chat, vers l'un des hommes. Et d'une voix faible, elle dit:

«James...»

Harry n'en revenait pas. Sa mère?

«Lily!»

Remus s'était approché de Lily Potter qui restait quasi-inerte. Il prit un édredon qui recouvrait le sofa et enveloppa le corps nu de la femme. Severus Rogue daigna enfin diriger son regard ailleurs. Albus Dumbledore observait Lily avec compassion. Quant à Harry Potter, il restait là, à regarder cette femme maintenant inconsciente, celle qui était sa mère. Mère qu'il croyait être un être puissant et d'une beauté sans mesure.

«Cette femme n'est pas ma mère...

-Mais voyons de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry?» dit Remus d'une voix forte.

Le corps inconscient qu'il tenait sembla se contracter.

«Harry? gémit Lily. Harry, mon fils?»

Ses yeux sans vie cherchèrent désespérément le jeune homme dans la pièce. Ses lèvres sèches remuaient sans qu'elle ne prononce aucun son perceptible, à part:

«Harry?»

Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle sembla si désemparée, qu'elle vacilla. Heureusement, Remus la reprit fermement dans ses bras.

«Lily, calme-toi!

-Harry... Harry!»

Sa voix était si faible, si rauque, on aurait dit le miaulement d'un vieux chat.

«Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni même la voir! s'exclama Harry en détournant la tête et en s'avançant vers la porte.

-Harry! s'écria sa mère plus fort.

-Harry», l'arrêta Dumbledore en lui prenant le bras.

L'adolescent se dégagea de Dumbledore.

«Lâchez-moi!

-Harry, tu dois comprendre.

-Harry...» réclama sa mère entre deux sanglots.

Rogue la fixait sans intérêt et semblait particulièrement s'ennuyer, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de temps en temps. Remus, quant à lui, essayait le plus possible de retenir Lily qui avait de la difficulté à se lever. Ses longues jambes ne pouvaient rester droites.

«Harry, continua Dumbledore. Écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Non, cette fois-ci, ce sera vous qui allez écouter! s'emporta Harry. D'abord, vous m'apprenez que je suis un sorcier, ensuite c'est la prophétie, Sirius, sa mort et maintenant, c'est ma mère qui ne serait pas morte comme vous me l'aviez dit, comme tout le monde disait! Ce sera quoi après? Ce sera qui? Sirius, mon père ou Voldemort!

-Harry, commença Remus.

-Et... Et si elle, coupa Harry. Et si elle est vraiment ma mère, pourquoi... pourquoi pendant près de trois ans, pendant pratiquement tous les jours où je la voyais, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas parlé, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit la vérité? Elle aurait pu! Pourquoi?»

Harry sentait une boule solide d'émotions lui montée à la gorge ainsi que les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il baissa la tête et passa sa main sur son front, sur sa cicatrice qui n'était plus qu'une simple mince marque beige.

«Je... Je suis désolée...»

Il releva la tête lentement, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle s'accrochait toujours à Remus, mais semblait avoir récupéré de l'équilibre. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux verts émeraude, les mêmes qui avaient séduit son père. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

«Harry, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule. Ta mère a été emprisonnée dans ce corps de chat. Le seul moyen de la libérer était de tuer Voldemort, celui qui l'avait emprisonné.»

Lily s'avançait vers son garçon en titubant. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle écarta les mèches qui recouvraient le front de son fils et effleura sa cicatrice. Elle essayait de parler, mais sa voix était rouillée.

«Voldemort avait une cicatrice semblable que la tienne sur son avant-bras», dit Rogue.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Lily lui sourit et étrangement, il lui rendit.

«C'est Lily qui lui a fait, lorsqu'il s'est approché de ton berceau, Harry, continua Dumbledore. Ce chat avait de grosses griffes.»

La femme lui sourit et le remercia en hochant de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle était toujours forte, elle était toujours belle. Et elle lui avait manqué!

Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se re-transforme, il la serra fort dans ses bras et murmura doucement à son oreille:

«Maman...»

Lily agrippa ses mains au dos de son fils pour qu'il soit encore plus proche, pour qu'elle l'aime encore plus.

«Je t'aime», murmura-t-elle à son tour de sa voix cassée.

_Merde, c'est fou, j'arrête pas de vous laissez des notes... Dites-moi-le si c'est fatigant. Je voulais juste vous dire que la fin de ce chapitre peut vous sembler un peu trop mélodramatique, mais c'est souvent ce qui arrive aux femmes enceintes! Aaaaah! J'suis trop contente! lol En fait, j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a longtemps, mais je désirais quand même vous le dire parce que je suis trop heureuse! Aaaaaaah! C'est fou! Bon, j'arrête, promis._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le déroulement de ce chapitre(je vais avoir un **bébé**!)... Merci encore pour les reviews! _

_Maman-Cloporte_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bon, j'ai compris, il vous faut un chapitre Ron et Hermione pour vous nourrir (merci emmi et virg05)! J'avoue que moi aussi j'attendais de publier ce chapitre avec impatience!_

_Et... euh... oui, j'ai effectivement 17 ans. Mais je vais pas vous emmerder avec mon bébé et mon âge. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Cloporte _

**Chapitre 10 Vivre ses sentiments**

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque, Ron, Hermione et Tonks travaillaient chacun sa propre affaire. Ron faisait ses devoirs de vacances, Hermione lisait un petit roman, elle avait déjà terminé ses devoirs, et Tonks essayait de déchiffrer des écritures elfiques d'un livre écrit par un moldu.

«Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la littérature, dit Hermione en voyant Le Seigneur des anneaux dans les mains de Tonks.

-Tu appelles ça de la littérature? Je dirais plus une bible ou alors un dictionnaire de descriptions!» plaisanta Tonks.

Hermione et elle riaient ensemble. Quant à Ron, il grognait dans son coin. Il en était rendu au 7ème parchemins à remettre pour le cour d'Histoire.

«Binns va le regretter... maugréa-t-il. Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas donné congé pour fêter la mort de Voldemort?

-On ne fête pas une mort, Ron, réprimanda Tonks avec un sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier soir? défia Ron.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas pareil... Je fêtais la fin de son règne, la fin du mal, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est la même chose...»

Hermione les fixait les sourcils froncé. Tonks croisa son regard.

«Ça va, Hermione? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Euh... oui, oui.

-Tu es sûre?

-En fait, je pensais... je pensais que peut-être qu'il... qu'il ne serait pas mort...

-Voldemort? questionna Ron.

-Ouais, dit Hermione. S'il n'a pas été mort la première fois, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il est mort aujourd'hui?»

Tonks baissa la tête. Malgré elle, un sourire en coin apparu sur le bord de sa bouche.

«Vous-même, vous le croyez! dit Hermione à l'adresse de Tonks.

-Quoi? s'exclama la Métamorphomage avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Mais je...

-C'est ce que vous avez dit à Remus, renchérit Hermione.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu le sais?

-Harry me l'a dit. Il a entendu votre conversation dans la cuisine... avoua l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

-Oh. Je vois... commença Tonks. Et il... il a tout entendu?

-Si tu veux savoir si Harry vous a vu, Remus et toi, vous lancez de doux petits regards, je te dirais que oui», dit Hermione en gardant la tête bien basse.

Tonks rougit et resta sans voix. Ron la regardait, bouche bée.

«J'ignorais que vous... enfin vous... essaya de commencer Ron.

-Non, ça va Ron, dit Tonks. Il n'y a rien à savoir... Et si on changeait de sujet? Tenez, comment ça va vous DEUX?

-Je vais étudier dans ma chambre», dit précipitamment Hermione.

Et elle sortit sans leur jeter un regard.

«J'ignorais que je la ferais partir, dit Tonks, déçue. Tu devrais aller t'excuser! dit-elle à Ron fermement.

-Moi? Mais j'ai rien fait!

-Ne discute pas, renchérit Tonks avec un sourire. Fonce, sinon...

-Mais m'excuser de quoi?

-J'en sais rien, mais va la retrouver!»

Sans qu'il puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Tonks l'avait jeté en dehors de la pièce. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille s'excuser, même voir Hermione! Pour qui elle se prenait? Mais maintenant, il avait une excuse pour retarder son devoir.

Il allait entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'une faible voix l'appela:

«Ron?»

Il se retourna et vit Hermione qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, la tête basse.

«Euh... oui?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu aurais... aurais vu Pat... tenrond?»

Sa phrase était saccagée par des sanglots. Il s'approcha de son amie et lui fit relever la tête. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et ses douces lèvres tremblaient.

«Hermione... qu'est-ce que tu as? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Tu sais Pattenrond est... est un chat curieux. Il s'aventure un peu partout... et... et des fois... souvent, j'ai peur qu'il... qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Tu pleures pour ton chat?»

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Pattenrond était le chat le plus féroce qu'il n'ait jamais vu. S'il arrivait à ce chat de rencontrer un troll, Ron aurait plus peur pour le troll que pour Pattenrond!

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

«Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Ronald Weasley!

-Non je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ce monstre!

-Ce n'est pas un monstre! Il est très attentif à tout ce que je peux lui dire. C'est un chat merveilleux!

-C'est pour ça que tu veux le voir? Pour lui parler?» demanda Ron, incertain.

Hermione l'observait avec des yeux attendris, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

«Quoi? Il y certaines choses que je comprends plus vite que d'autres...

-J'avais remarqué, dit Hermione en fixant ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit à Pattenrond s'il avait été là? questionna Ron en rougissant lentement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... répondit Hermione, surprise. Je lui aurais dit que... que je suis heureuse et malheureuse en même temps ces jours-ci...

-Pourquoi? Comment?

- Je ne sais pas... Il y a des fois où je me sens si bien quand je suis avec lui et puis soudain, je l'haïs tellement!

-Qui 'lui' ? demanda Ron avec de l'envie dans sa voix.

-Je peux pas le dire...

-Tu le dis bien à Pattenrond! riposta l'adolescent.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas concerné! dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais, Hermione... Attends, tu veux dire que... le 'lui', c'est moi?»

Hermione affirma d'un signe de tête. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler sur son visage, mais la tristesse restait toujours dans ses yeux.

«C'est moi, qui te fais pleurer?» demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de nouveau de la tête.

«Et qui te fais sentir aussi heureuse?»

Elle répondit de la même manière que la précédente. Hermione baissa la tête et allait se retourner pour s'enfuir, mais Ron la retint par le bras.

«Attends... C'est à mon tour de te dire quelque chose...»

La jeune femme le fixa avec une telle intensité, qu'il se dit que ce jour serait le bon.

«Mais pas ici.»

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre en lui prenant la main. Remarquablement, la pièce n'était pas en désordre. Seulement un chandail et un boxer traînaient au sol près du lit, mais il s'empressa de les cacher sous le lit avec ses pieds. Hermione sourit.

Il l'assit près de lui sur le lit. Hermione était très gênée, ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'elle venait ici avec Ginny, Harry et Ron pour parler de Voldemort, surtout qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

«Écoutes, toute cette guerre m'a fait réaliser bien des choses. Premièrement, l'importance de notre amitié envers Harry. Le baiser que je t'ai donné dans le train, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, mais en gardant un air sérieux. C'était parce que j'étais heureux, heureux que Voldemort soir mort, heureux que tu sois en sécurité, maintenant, heureux que le calvaire que nous avions enduré soit terminé. Et je voulais partager cette joie avec quelqu'un. Je voulais que cette personne ressente la même joie que j'éprouvais. Et tu étais là, à me serrer dans tes bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tu débordais de vie. Alors, je me suis laissé guidé par cette joie et je... je t'ai embrassé...»

Hermione n'en revenait pas! Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait fait que partagé son 'bonheur', ce satané bonheur, avec elle! Ça aurait pu être Neville qu'il aurait embrassé! Elle détourna son regard en se sentant ridicule.

«Merlin que ça m'a chamboulé! continuait Ron, mais Hermione l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite par ses pensées. Je... j'ai compris que je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie!»

Eh bien, la prochaine fois, trouve-toi un autre cobaye, pensa Hermione.

«Seul Merlin peut savoir, comment je me suis retenu de sauter sur toi, Hermione, dit Ron en rougissant. Quand on a dansé, j'ai eu l'impression que je réalisais mon rêve. Celui qui me hantait depuis qu'on s'était embrassés, non, depuis que je te connais.»

Hermione avait retourné son regard sur lui et le dévisageait.

«Mais j'avais peur... Peur que tu n'aies pas ressenti la même chose que moi...

-Et... et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti?» dit Hermione en avalant sa salive.

Ron semblait si gêné, mais si décidé à avancer qu'il n'y avait que ses oreilles rouges pour le trahir.

«Je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Je crois que ce baiser a réglé toutes les questions qui se bouleversaient dans ma tête. Je savais maintenant ce que tu étais pour moi et c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple meilleure amie. Tu étais Hermione Granger, la fille que j'aimais plus fort que tout.»

Il avait dit cela bien vite, sans s'arrêter pour prendre sa respiration. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé à sa dernière phrase, il l'avait dit bien lentement pour que Hermione, et lui par la même occasion, comprenne bien ses pensées.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long des joues de Hermione. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

«Ronald Weasley, dit-elle. Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour toi?»

Il sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur sa joue gauche. Il avança lentement sa tête. Ron se réjouissait de son parfum enivrant et du contact de sa main avec sa peau douce. Mais, à la dernière minute, ni un ni l'autre n'osa faire les premiers pas. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre en explorant chaque parcelles de l'iris de l'autre. Puis, Ron posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Hermione. Elle y répondit avec joie. Et alors qu'ils échangeaient leur bonheur, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.


	11. Chapiter 11

_Désolée pour le lapse de temps qui s'est étendu jusqu'à très long._

**Chapitre 11 Bain de larmes**

Dumbledore était sorti chercher Tonks à la bibliothèque, tandis que Remus, Harry et Lily étaient assis sur le sofa et se racontaient de bons souvenirs, tel la naissance de Harry et la fois où il avait fait pipi sur James en rigolant. Severus, quant à lui, restait à l'écart.

«Nymphadora Tonks, je te présente Lily Potter Evans, la mère de Harry, annonça Dumbledore.

-Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tonks, reprit celle-ci, impressionnée par la femme devant elle que tout le monde croyait morte. Je trouve ça mieux, même si certains s'obstinent à m'appeler par mon prénom...»

Son regard se posa sur Remus qui lui sourit. Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.

«Contente de vous rencontrer, dit Lily d'une voix faible.

-Mlle Tonks, voudriez-vous bien prêter quelques vêtements à Lily pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise? demanda Dumbledore.

-Ça me ferait plaisir! dit Tonks. Suivez-moi, je vais vous menez à ma chambre.»

Harry tenait toujours un bras de sa mère et insista pour l'aider à monter au deuxième étage. Il resta surpris de voir que la porte de la chambre de Ron était fermée.

Remus, Dumbledore et Severus restèrent au petit salon.

«Remus, cela ne vous dérangerai pas de nous garder à dîner? demanda Dumbledore. Il faut fêter cette nouvelle venue, en intimité bien sûr!

-Ce serait amusant, en effet! dit Remus. Que comptez-vous faire à présent de Lily?

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il faudra lui faire part de tous les évènements arrivés depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Elle semble nécessité beaucoup de repos... expliqua Dumbledore sérieusement.

-Et pour Harry?

-Ce garçon a surmonté beaucoup d'obstacles, mais celui-ci a semblé être le plus dur à réaliser. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réactions, mais il a su surmonté la haine et aimer... C'est de cette même manière qu'il a vaincu Voldemort et c'est de cette même manière que Severus est devenu un membre indispensable pour l'Ordre.»

«Merci Harry, mais je ne crois pas qu'on aura plus besoin de tes services, maintenant... dit Tonks en entraînant Lily dans sa chambre.

-On se revoit plus tard,» rassura la femme à mi-voix.

Harry lui sourit en réalisant une fois de plus qu'il souriait à sa mère. L'envie lui vint de rester debout là, à attendre qu'elle ressorte, mais lorsqu'il entendit l'eau coulée dans la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre de Tonks, il rebroussa chemin. Il voulu se rendre à sa chambre et y faire le ménage. Il voulait sortir l'album photo qu'il avait de ses parents. Il voulait même faire ses devoirs d'école! Il voulait retourner nourrir Buck, il voulait tout faire en même temps!

Mais toutes ses idées disparurent lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Ron. Avant tout, il voulait partager son bonheur avec ses amis. Il se dit que Ron serait le premier et qu'il ne resterait plus qu'à avertir Hermione ensuite.

«Ron?» dit-il en cognant légèrement sur sa porte et en l'ouvrant.

Mais au lieu de trouver son ami seul, il le trouva étendu sur son lit avec Hermione dans ses bras (habillés!). Cette dernière semblait dormir profondément. Ron releva la tête et fixa Harry avec un sourire gêné. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il entra doucement. Il s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit.

«Désolé de vous dérangez, mais...

-Harry, faut que tu saches, Hermione et moi en avons parlé, que malgré ce qui ce passe, ce changement, eh bien on restera toujours disponibles pour toi. On est toujours un trio, pas vrai?»

Harry remarqua comment Ron tenait Hermione. Il la gardait coller contre lui comme s'il la protégeait. Hermione, quant à elle, avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres et semblait, pour une fois, à ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour rien. Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher leur plus beau moment!

«Merci, Ron.»

Le rouquin hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit délicatement ses paupières. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit en sentant l'odeur de Ron. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et découvrit Harry qui la fixait avec un sourire.

«Harry?

-Salut Hermione! Comment ça va?

-Euh... bien, bien merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que Ron t'as...

-Je lui ai tout raconté, coupa Ron avec un sourire à l'égard de Hermione qui lui rendit.

-Vous allez bien ensemble, dit Harry. Bien sûr, ça a prit du temps, mais vous y êtes arrivez, taquina-t-il. Au fait, je pourrai être le parrain de votre premier enfant?»

Ron et Hermione lui firent une grimace en riant. Hermione se releva lentement à contrecœur et elle s'assit en face de Harry sur le lit.

«Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Pattenrond?»

Lily entra doucement dans le bain que lui avait fait coulé Tonks. Celle-ci l'aidait en lui tenant un bras. L'eau était chaude et envoûtante. Lily avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pris de bain. La chaleur semblait lui redonner de la force.

«Je vous dépose des vêtements ici, dit Tonks. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis à côté...

-Nympha... En fait, Tonks? se rattrapa Lily.

-Oui?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que cette maison est à toi? demanda la femme.

-Quoi? Cette vieille maison? Non, elle appartenait à la mère de Black, expliqua Tonks.

-La mère de Sirius?

-Ouais, dit Tonks en perdant un peu de son sourire.

-Comment va-t-il celui-là?»

Tonks baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas en parler. Sirius avait été pour elle comme un frère. Elle descendit le couvercle de la toilette et s'assit dessus.

«Eh bien, il est mort il y a à peu près un an...»

Lily échappa le savon qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle se tourna vers Tonks qui fixait toujours le sol. Elle voulait savoir comment un de ses meilleurs amis était mort, mais elle voyait bien le moral de la jeune fille n'était pas à cela.

«Je vais te laisser, maintenant, dit Tonks. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Merci», répondit doucement Lily.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la jeune femme refermait la porte derrière elle. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son mari qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de pleurer.

«Si seulement tu pouvais voir ton fils, James...»

Les larmes tombèrent lentement dans l'eau de son bain. Elle pleurait pour James, mais aussi pour Harry qui avait passé son enfance sans parents. Lily se laissa couler dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit submergée. Au moins, dans l'eau, ses larmes ne paraissaient pas...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 La fin d'un rêve**

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent à la cuisine où Dumbledore et Remus s'affairaient. Harry entra bien vite avant de se laisser prendre par l'envie d'écouter aux portes.

«Ah! s'exclama Dumbledore. Harry, le professeur Rogue t'envoie ses sincères salutations. Malheureusement, il n'a pu rester. Certaines personnes peuvent avoir peur du bonheur en ayant vécu une mauvaise expérience...»

Harry doutait des 'sincères' salutations de son professeur, mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir à table. En voyant le regard de Ron et de Hermione, Harry voyait bien que ses amis ressentaient la même ambiance que celle de Poudlard. De grandes assiettes vides étaient posées devant eux et des chandelles allumées flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bien sûr, il ne manquait plus que le plafond étoilé et ils se seraient tous crus à Poudlard, même le visage de Remus semblait avoir rajeuni. Harry sourit en se disant que l'ambiance était parfaite, il se sentait chez lui.

«Alors, on mange? demanda Ron.

-Ron! s'indigna Hermione.

-Quoi? J'ai faim, moi! »

Dumbledore lui lança un sourire malicieux. Ron baissa la tête.

«Mlle Granger a raison de vous réprimander, Mr Weasley. Il nous reste deux charmantes jeunes femmes à accueillir... Ah, les voilà!»

Ils se retournèrent vers l'embrasure de la porte où se tenaient Nymphadora Tonks et Lily Potter. Cette dernière avait enfilé une simple robe verte, mais qui la faisait paraître comme une reine. Ses cheveux roux avaient été noués en un chignon. Elle souriait avec peu d'assurance, il était vrai qu'elle se cramponnait encore à Tonks. Harry se leva et lui tendit son bras.

«Je ne m'habituerai peut-être jamais à me tenir sur deux jambes...»

Elle saisit le bras de Harry qui la mena à la table.

«Ron et Hermione, je vous présente ma mère, Lily Potter.»

Ceux-ci étaient bouche bée. Harry sourit et fit assoire sa mère. Remus s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers Tonks. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

«Comment elle va? s'informa-t-il en murmurant.

-Bien, bien. Enfin, je crois... chuchota Tonks en regardant Lily qui parlait à Ron et Hermione. Elle sait pour Sirius... Mais je crois qu'elle tiendra le coup. Après tout, elle a Harry... et nous.»

Tonks s'était retournée vers Remus en disant ces derniers mots. Elle avait croisé son regard intense posé sur elle. Mais au lieu de baisser la tête et de l'ignorer, elle lui renvoya le sien, tout aussi intense.

«Tu es merveilleuse, Tonks... murmura Remus en posant ses doigts dans son cou.

-Tu peux m'appeler Nymphadora. Il sonne mieux dans ta bouche...»

Ils se sourirent se fixèrent, jusqu'à ce que:

«Bon, est-ce qu'on peut manger? demanda la voix de Ron.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger! taquina Hermione tout bas.

-Et surtout manger la bouche pleine!» reprit Ron en lui posant un baiser sur le front(et moi je fais un clin d'oeil à P'tite Elfe!).

Remus et Tonks s'assirent côte à côte et levèrent leur regard vers Albus Dumbldore qui se tenait toujours debout devant sa place. Il regarda Ron.

«Je suis désolé, Mr Weasley, mais je crois que vous allez devoir attendre la fin du discours du vieux fou qui se tient devant vous.

-Voyons professeur, vous n'êtes pas fou! fit remarquer Tonks.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi!» dit Dumbledore avec un regard vexé.

Tonks se sentit bien vite embarrassée. Elle baissa la tête et bafouilla quelques excuses, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se mette à rire.

«Ma chère, Nymphadora, bien sûr que je parlais de moi! Je ne faisais que me moquer.»

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire suivit de Hermione et Lily ainsi que Remus et Dumbledore. Tonks lança un regard noir à Dumbledore et pas parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Son regard s'adoucit quand Remus posa une main sur son genou.

«Bon, comme je le disais, continua Dumbledore. Il me fait plaisir de souhaiter la bienvenue à Lily qui vient de revenir d'un long voyage, aussi épuisant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Être proche de ceux qu'on aime sans pouvoir leur donner tout cet amour, peut rendre l'homme le plus sein d'esprit fou (son regard se posa sur Ron et Hermione). Harry et elle ont eu la chance qu'elle revienne. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours le cas avec tous les morts, tous ceux qui ont donné leurs vies à une cause en quoi ils croyaient.»

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Évidement, il parlait de Sirius, mais aussi de son père, de la fille de Maugrey et celle qu'aimait Rogue, mais aussi pleins d'autres qui, souvent, n'étaient pas reconnus.

«Mais, reprit Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas arrêter, il ne faut pas s'effondrer devant ses morts. Il faut les considérer comme une raison de se battre et de croire encore plus fort à nos valeurs. Continuer est la meilleure manière d'honorer ses morts. Voldemort est mort...»

Lily laissa échapper un soupir en apprenant la mort de cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal. Harry se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.

«Je t'expliquerai ce soir...»

Sa mère le fixa, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore la fixa avec compassion.

«Il est mort, certes, mais il reste encore toute cette haine à travers le monde (Bush! oups c'est sorti tout seul...). Voldemort n'était qu'un porte-parole de ce mal. La guerre n'est pas finie, mais leur défaite à la bataille est un signe que nous sommes prêts à affronter ce qui peut paraître insurmontable.»

Il sourit à chacun. Ron serrait la main de Hermione qui avait bu les paroles du professeur. Remus le fixait gravement avec un mince sourire de même que Tonks. Lily avait gardé ses sourcils froncés et Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'allongea en observant Harry.

«Sur ce, Mr Weasley, je vous laisse vous régalez.»

Et, tout comme à Poudlard, les plats se remplirent de délicieux légumes, de viandes raffinées et de bouillons fumants. Ils se servirent en parlant et en riant.

Harry observa sa mère. Elle semblait affamée et mangeait avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et se retourna. Du mieux qu'elle le pu, elle le serra dans ses bras.

«Désolée de t'avoir laissé avec mon ingrate de soeur, dit-elle sous le flots de paroles et de rires.

-Ta présence m'a déjà fait tout oublier», répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Peu avant que l'été se termine, Remus et Tonks retournèrent chacun chez eux, mais il se passa peu de temps avant qu'ils aillent vivre ensemble.

Albus Dumbledore se prépara à recevoir des nouveaux élèves pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Ron et Hermione partirent eux aussi durant l'été. Hermione passa une semaine au Terrier avec Ron et le reste des Weasley, mais surtout avec Ron. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez Hermione qui le présenta à ses parents. À la fin de l'été, Ron avait appris comment se servir d'un téléphone.

Mrs Weasley se promit de ne plus jamais faire confiance à Mondingus et proclama à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait été victime d'un complot.

Severus Rogue resta toujours aussi seul à vivre son deuil. Cependant, il vint à quelques reprises porter des fleurs à Lily et se força même à sourire à Harry.

Lily et Harry vécurent quelques temps dans la maison des Black, avant de l'abandonner. Ils vécurent dans une petite maison coquette non loin de celle des Weasley. Harry ne revit plus jamais l'oncle Vernon et Dudley, mais la tante Pétunia venait quelques fois rendre visite à sa soeur en cachette.

Harry s'avança seul devant le quai 9 et 3/4. Une septième et dernière année l'attendait à Poudlard. Il se demandait qui allait être le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Sa main droite tenait la cage de Hedwige qui hululait gentiment. Sa main gauche agrippait sa grosse valise qui s'alourdissait d'années en années.

Des gens devant lui se dépêchaient. Des enfants qui couraient partout. Des sorciers enjoués et d'autres épuisés passaient à travers le mur magique.

«Voyons, David! Ne t'en fais pas...» dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna. Une mère et son jeune fils parlaient plus loin.

«Moi aussi, à ma première journée, je n'avais pas hâte, j'étais terrifiée, mais c'est normal. Tu n'es pas le seul. Tu vas voir, ce sera la plus belle expérience de ta vie. Poudlard est génial!»

Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas convaincu, mais suivit sa mère. Il passa devant Harry, qui était seul, en lui jetant un bref regard.

«Pourvu que je ne sois pas à Serpentard...»

Harry voulu sourire en se rappelant sa première année, mais une boule d'émotions lui serrait la gorge.

«Ah, tu m'as attendu?»

À côté de lui, venait de s'arrêter sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient quelques peu ébouriffés. Dans ses mains, elle tenait le balai de Harry. Elle semblait essoufflée et regardait devant elle le mur.

«Ça me rappelle plein de bons souvenirs.»

Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire qu'elle perdit en apercevant la mine de Harry.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? Tu es pâle...»

Harry se tourna vers sa mère, ça lui faisait tant de bien de penser à SA mère! Il lui sourit en laissant couler des larmes.

«Je suis tellement content que tu sois avec moi, maman.

-Mais Harry, je n'étais allée chercher que ton balai dans la voiture...»

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de compréhension et elle prit son fils de 17 ans qui pleurait dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, elle aussi pleura à chaudes larmes.

«Tu vois, Jolène, même le garçon là-bas embrasse sa mère!» réprimanda une vieille femme à sa fille qui ne voulait même pas l'approcher.

Harry l'entendit et rougit. Lily éclata de rire et desserra son étreinte, mais continua de le fixer dans les yeux.

«Allé, viens, Ron et Hermione t'attendent dans le train!»

Elle lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans la voie 9 et 3/4, pour une dernière fois.

_Merci de m'avoir lu._


End file.
